Satarō Fukiage
Satarō Fukiage was a vicious sadistic vampire and serial killer and serial rapist. He was the leader of the Oni branch clan in Japan of the Crimson Hand of Death. As leader it was rumored that he was a demon. None of his followers knew that he was really a demon except those who were worthy to be embraced by his dark kiss. He raped hundreds of women and was killed by Jodi Abella, a vampire he thought was his next victim. He was also involved in Level 6 of B.A.R. Labs, As a human, he has a history that is dubious before he became vampire. Satarō Fukiage was born in February in the year 1889 in Kyoto. Japan. His family forced him to work at the age of eight. He frequently changed jobs. At the age of 11, he had sex with a girl about 17 years old, for which caused him his job. At the age of 12, he was arrested for theft. Fukiage learned kana and math during the two months he spent in jail. He was arrested again for theft shortly after his release, he learned classical Chinese while in jail the second time. Fukiage had sex with a 54-year-old woman at the age of 17. He later raped the woman's 11-year-old daughter and some other girls in their neighborhood. On September 24, 1906, he raped and murdered an 11-year-old girl at Kinkaku-ji. The victim was an acquaintance of his. At the time he was culturally considered to be 18 years old, although he was 17 years old under the western age system. In jail, he studied the works of Confucius, Mencius, Socrates, Aristotle and Nichiren. He was released in 1922 and found employment, but he was fired due to his criminal past. In April 1923, he was arrested for molesting a four-year-old girl, but was released. After some time when he was released his interest in Nichiren whose focus is on the lotus sutra led him to the Tendai Buddhist tradition that Nicherin originally was a monk of. Tendai was founded in China and introduced in Japan by a Chinese monk in the 8th century. Satarō found his way to Akame where he tried to become a student of Shinobi and was denied. It is unknown how he found and was trained the Crimson Hand of Death. It is not known if the Oni clan he headed from was an extension from the clan offshoots of Lady Aika (Deadeye) or Sora Nakamura (Ghoststrike). Most likely the branch was a clan of Sora Nakamura since Ghoststrike had operation in Japan. He was turned into a vampire before his arrest. Between June 1923 and April 1924, he raped and murdered six girls, ages 11 to 16. He was arrested on July 28, 1924. He confessed to 13 murders, but later recanted and insisting that he had murdered only six girls. In prison he wrote a book, called Shaba which is The Street. He was sentenced to death on May 17, 1925. The Supreme Court of Japan upheld his death sentence on July 2, 1926. he raped at least 93 girls. Some estimates say he raped more than 100 women. He survived the hanging because he was a vampire and now deceased when he attempted his last victim, unknowingly that she was a vampire sent to take him out of the world.